


Best Enemies

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [23]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 21st: Best Enemies - 100 words - Hero is having a bad day, Villain cheers them up.
Relationships: Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 6





	Best Enemies

Goku pouted as he leaned his chin on his hand and looked forlornly into the distance. It had been a bad day. He hadn’t got to fight anyone. And Chichi was mad at him for not sowing enough radishes that day.

“What’s your problem, Kakarot?”

“Tien won’t fight me. Piccolo told me he hates me…again… Krillin’s retiring from fighting. This is the worst!” Goku whined and then crossed his arms and pouted.

Vegeta was silent for a moment. “Want to spar?”

Goku lit up. Vegeta wondered if he’d made a mistake. They both headed off towards Capsule Corp’s gravity chamber.


End file.
